c'est toi que j'aime
by camus47
Summary: petite histoire triste entre deux chevaliers


Par un jour d'été, avec un ciel bleu magnifique, j'étais partis me balader sur la plage, au gré d'un léger vent et du doux bruissement des vagues. Le calme régnait et cela calma l'angoisse qui m'étreignais depuis quelques temps.

Je savais d'où venait cette peur mais je ne savais pas comment lui en parler. Elle, celle qui faisait battre mon coeur depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps maintenant, celle que j'admirais au même titre qu'Athéna, et qui répondait au nom de Shaina.

J'étais tombé sur elle alors que je me promenais dans les brousailles du sanctuaire. J'avais dans les quinze ans à ce moment là, et depuis, je ne cessais de penser à elle. Bien évidemment, son physique m'avais séduit mais ce qui m'avais le plus subjugué avait été sa force de caractèŕe et le cynisme dont elle avait fait preuve à mon encontre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'avais touché mais depuis... Je l'admirais mais avais mit plus de deux ans à aller lui parler. Pourtant, j'avais eu plusieurs fois envie, mais, pour moi qui était censé être courageux pour un chevalier d'or, j'avais peur d'elle. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et un jour, elle vint me voir pour me demander un service. Le timbre et le ton de sa voix me subjuguèrent encore plus et je n'hésita pas à lui dire que j'acceptais son service avant qu'elle ne parle. Je crois que ma réponse l'étonna vu qu'elle n'avait même pas énoncé le sujet. Voyant que j'attendais, elle hésita puis se lança. C'est lorsqu'elle eut finit, que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été bête de ne pas réfléchir et de foncer tête baissée. Ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, je l'avais espéré mais j'aurais dû me douter que c'était pour une personne en particulier. Laquelle, je ne savais pas. Mais j'étais tellement heureux qu'elle pense à moi que, imbécile que je suis, je ne me suis pas méfié.

Ce jour-là, elle m'avait demandé si j'étais en couple avec quelqu'un et, malgré mon étonnement, je lui avais répondu que non. Elle m'avait alors demandé, hésitante, si l'on pouvait se mettre ensemble. Sa demande m'avais vraiment surpris mais j'avais accepté sans me poser de questions. Timide, je l'avais emmené en ville puis à l'endroit où je me trouvais actuellement. J'aimais bien cet endroit avec les rochers des falaises sur le côté gauche, la forêt derrière et les nombreux coquillages sur le sable mouillé par l'eau. Certaines de leurs formes me faisais sourire et d'autres me peinais car mon angoisse revenait immédiatement.

Je sais que certains de mes camarades ors ainsi que le grand pope et la déesse s'inquiétaient pour moi et ceci malgré les mots rassurants que je leur avais donné. Soudainement, je sortis de ma léthargie car il me semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Cherchant du regard, je tombais sur deux yeux émeraude qui m'envoûtaient. Retenant mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte, je me levais pour accueillir Shaina qui avait, semblait-il, changé d'attitude envers moi. L'expression de son visage et le fait qu'elle ne me regarde plus confirma mes craintes et après s'être assis l'un à côté de l'autre, j'attendis son verdict.

Dans le silence qui régnait, j'essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle la retiŕa. Je sus de suite ce qu'elle allait me dire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, je tourna mon visage vers la mer et heureusement pour moi, mes cheveux cachèrent les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Hésitante, elle me dit:

\- Milo..., je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

\- Inutile, répondis-je d'une voix que je tentais de maîtriser, je sais déjà ce que c'est. Je ne te croyais pas manipulatrice, j'avais confiance en toi mais apparament, j'ai eu tords. Tu tiens encore plus de ta constellation que moi.

\- Tu te trompes, je...

\- Laisse tomber, de toute façon, tu ne sais pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. J'espère juste que celui que tu as choisis ne se fera pas avoir comme moi. Au revoir Shaina et sois heureuse, terminais-je en me levant et en partant.

Quelques instants après m'être éloigné d'elle, je l'entendis m'appeler. Je continua ma route en l'ignorant. Cela me faisait mal mais elle l'avait cherché. Je continuais ma route lorsque je sentis qu'elle me prenait la main. Je réagis aussitôt en sortant la mienne, tout en me retournant et en lui disant:

\- Laisse-moi tranquille! Va retrouver celui que tu aimes et qui sait que son amour est partagé!

\- Milo, attend! Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça? Réussit-elle à me demander avant que je ne la repousse.

\- Tu me demande pourquoi je réagis ainsi? Tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi? Oui, je t'aimais, lui confirmais-je en voyant son étonnement, depuis que j'ai quinze ans mais tu n'y as jamais fait attention. Maintenant, casse-toi avec celui que tu aimes et ne viens plus me voir, surtout si c'est pour me demander un service, términais-je en haussant la voix.

Le silence redevint roi pendant quelques instants, avant que je ne partes en utilisant la vitesse de la lumière, la laissant seule. Je me réfugiais dans un autre endroit du domaine sacré que j'aimais également. Là, je m'assis contre des rochers et laissa éclaté ma peine. Pendant de longues heures, je pleurais et finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

Lorsque je commença à sortir de mon sommeil, je gardais les yeux fermés et me fia à mon ouïe et aux autres sensations que j'éprouvais. Je n'étais plus contre les roches mais dans un lit. J'entendis la voix d'Athéna dire:

\- Shaina, va te reposer, je te préviendrais quand il se réveillera.

\- Je veux rester auprès de lui, je ...

\- Shaina, va te reposer, tu en as besoin, redit la divinité en affermissant sa voix.

Pendant leur petit dialogue, mon cœur s'était serré et bien que j'ai les yeux toujours fermés, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de recommencer à couler sur mon visage difficilement stoïque.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis du mouvement et sentis qu'une main fine et douce me prenait la mienne, la serrait et la relâchait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma puis plus rien. Je sentais une présence à mes côtés et fut rassuré en réalisant que ce n'était pas Shaina.

Athéna me dit qu'elle savait que j'étais réveillé. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux puis, une fois que j'eus réussi, je discuta avec la jeune fille tout en réaffirmant ce que j'avais dit à Shaina. Mon interlocutrice fut légèrement déçue mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle me dit que je pouvais sortir de l'infirmerie du sanctuaire quand je le voudrais mais que je devais être au top pour reprendre mes devoirs de chevalier d'or. J'acquiesça et une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me rendormis un peu.

Lorsque je me réveilla, j'étais toujours seul et pus voir que la nuit était tombée. J'en profitais pour repartir tranquillement dans mon temple en profitant de l'air frais de l'extérieur. Cela me fit du bien et une fois dans mes appartements, je me reposais une encore une fois avant de me lever quelques heures plus tard, frais et dispo pour travailler.

La majeure partie de mon tour de garde se passa extrêmement bien. J'étais en compagnie de Mû et lorsqu'on passa près du camp des femmes, j'eus du mal à ne pas regarder pour voir si Shaina était là. Mû le remarqua et m'aida en engageant la discussion sur un autre sujet. Cela marcha et je l'en remerciais grandement. En retournant à mon temple, je croisais Shaina et continuais mon chemin sans lui parler.

Au fil des jours et des semaines, j'allais légèrement mieux en apparence mais je continuais de mourir intèrieurement. Si bien qu'un jour, je décidais de passer à l'acte. Auparavant, j'avais laissé deux lettres. Une pour Athéna, lui disant que malgré l'amour et la foi que j'avais pour elle, je n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente et qu'elle pouvait bannir mon nom de la caste des chevaliers d'ors. La deuxième était pour Shaina. Celle-ci surgit presque aussitôt après que je me sois infligé mon attaque et ouvert les veines. Elle devait certainement être de garde pour arriver aussi rapidement.

Ma vue se brouillait, tout comme mes autres sens mais je pus la voir s'agenouillée près de moi et l'entendre me dire d'une voix remplie de larmes, pendant que les autres arrivaient: "Milo, c'est toi que j'aime! ".

La vie me quitta sur ces douces paroles qui arrivaient vraiment trop tard


End file.
